muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2356
{| border=1 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=8 valign=top |- bgcolor=#eeeeee ! Picture !! Segment !! Description |- | || SCENE 1 || Gordon observes Elmo playing with a plastic zoo set, and invites Elmo to come with him and Miles to the Bronx Zoo. |- | || Cartoon || Typewriter Guy: Z for Zoo Animation by Jeff Hale |- | || Muppets || Over the Top, a ZZ Top-like band, sings "ZZ Blues". |- | || Cartoon || A little girl shows the building and apartment where she lives -- both with the number 6. |- | || Song || Joe Raposo sings "Bein' a Pig". |- | || Cartoon || A honking orange ball follows signs to the EXIT. |- | || Cast || Charlie Chaplin (Maria) tries to outwit a tricky EXIT sign. |- | || Cartoon || In rhyme, a man points out animals who stole and/or ruined his clothing. This segment was cut from the Noggin version. |- | || SCENE 2 || Buster the Horse, a tour guide at the zoo, leads Gordon, Elmo and Miles into the trolley car, where they observe animals in their natural habitat. |- | || Cartoon || Kids observe cloud formations, until it starts to rain. This segment was cut from the Noggin version. |- | || Celebrity || Pee-Wee Herman recites his own version of the alphabet. |- | || Muppets || Muppet/Kid: Kermit asks a little boy what the word EXIT means. |- | || Cartoon || "¡Ella juega ténis!" "Did you say she's playing tennis?" "¡Sí, ella juega ténis!" |- | || Film || An insert about washing elephants at the Bronx Zoo. The song "Splish Splash" is used in part of the segment. |- | || Cartoon || A wizard walks through a door. A boy in pajamas tries to imitate him without success. This segment was cut from the Noggin version. |- | || SCENE 3 || Buster sees off the group as they go on a camel ride, and goes on to describe what camels are like. |- | || Cartoon || Jazz #8 |- | || Muppets || Monsterpiece Theater: Chariots of Fur |- | || Cartoon || Two itchy gorillas agree to scratch each other's backs. This segment was cut from the Noggin version. |- | || SCENE 4 || The group observes more animals in their natural habitat, including monkeys, turtles and otters. Elmo points out that this environment is similar to a city building such as 123 Sesame Street - "You can live high high up, or way way down, so everyone can live close together without getting in each other's way." |- | || Cartoon || A ball goes up and down a musical staircase. |- | || Cast || Big Bird, Susan and Bob sing "Can Read, Can Read" while in a newsstand. This segment was cut from the Noggin version. |- | || Cartoon || Snacks on Parade: Peanut Butter Animation by Bruce Cayard |- | || Muppets || Ernie and Bert play "The Feelings Game" -- much to Bert's chagrin. |- | || Film || The seasons of a tree are shown in different shots. This segment was cut from the Noggin version. |- | || SCENE 5 || Buster likes all the animals in the zoo, but Chip would rather look at the cats. |- | || Cartoon || A man counts 40 stars at night. |- | || Muppets || Waiter Grover: Grover serves Mr. Johnson a bowl of chicken soup. Johnson says that he can't eat the soup, and Grover can't guess why. "That settles it," Johnson sighs. "From now on, I'm bringing my lunch to work in a paper sack." He finally explains to Grover that he can't eat the soup because he doesn't have a spoon. |- | || Cartoon || The Ringmaster showcases 8 skating penguins. Aninmation by Jeff Hale |- | || Song || Joe Raposo sings "Alaska", along with a montage of kids saying what their hobbies are, and what they like about their community. |- | || Cartoon || A straight line draws a rainbow flower as a chorus of voices sings. |- | || SCENE 6 || Elmo and Miles see what it's like to be a turtle ... |- | || SCENE 6 cont'd || ... a spider ... |- | || SCENE 6 cont'd || ... and a prairie dog. |- | || Cartoon || A boy observes a mother bird feeding her babies, and remembers to run home to dinner. |- | || Film || A baby messes around (literally) with a chocolate cookie, as Cookie Monster (in voice-over) wishes it were for him. |- | || Muppets || Kermit sings "On My Pond". |- | || Cartoon || Gerald's dog Sparky likes to pretend he's an alligator. |- | || SCENE 7 || Back home, Elmo lets all the plastic animals out of their cages, like at the Bronx Zoo. |- 2356 2356